


Dumped

by dahdeemohn



Series: Froyo Excerpts [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Froyo Verse, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: He couldn’t simply surrender the trophy, nor could he keep it; when an idea finally came to mind, he lit up like a Christmas tree.





	Dumped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calmdowncold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/gifts).



> One of a few (belated) birthday gifts for my homie calmdowncold. These are all based off of Angels & Devitt's AU, so like...that's probably required reading before starting this.

Miscellaneous articles of clothing and items were unceremoniously dumped into a cardboard box that had been labeled **That Bitch**. Another look was taken around the room before Finn nodded to himself, satisfied that all of Seth’s possessions had been gathered up and quarantined. He dusted his hands, more of a symbolic gesture than anything else, but glancing downwards as he did made him realize that he was still very much wearing his ex’s hoodie.

“Aw shite,” Finn muttered, stripping himself of the offending garment. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time that he’d held onto a hoodie post break-up, but this in particular felt… _wrong_. Still, pettiness churned violently, unable to be shaken so easily. He couldn’t simply surrender the trophy, nor could he keep it; when an idea finally came to mind, he lit up like a Christmas tree. 

After the box was haphazardly taped up and then kicked to the side, the hoodie was tucked under his arm and brought downstairs. He raided the drawers in the kitchen until the emergency supply of matches were located and gathered those into his arms as well. Then, the half-full garbage bag was pulled from out of the metal trash barrel and set off to the side, and the hoodie was deposited into the now vacant space.

As the matches were fumbled with, Rebecca rounded the corner into the kitchen. The twins locked eyes for a moment, and before Finn had the chance to hide what the evidence of what he was about to do, she had already launched into an expletive-laden rant.

“I ‘AD IT UNDER CONTROL!” Finn shouted as he was forcibly removed from the kitchen, hoodie still in hand and in tact.

“GO BE A DUMBARSE FAR AWAY FROM THE HOUSE!” Rebecca shouted back.

Grumbling vulgarities under his breath, a text was drafted and sent to Sami about needing help; naturally, Sami replied in a quick manner and agreed to meet up. An hour later, a familiar mop of red hair came into view, and Finn grinned widely despite himself. They wandered aimlessly through the streets as Finn explained his dilemma and Sami thoughtfully nodded along.

“So I need tah be rid of it; purge m’self of dis deemohn, so-t’speak,” Finn solemnly stated, aware that maybe he was just being a tad bit dramatic. 

“Why not just throw it away?” Sami asked, gesturing towards a barrel that sat on the outskirts of a city park they’d reached.

“Nah, it’s gotta be worse than-” Finn stopped and squinted at the sign that had been posted above the barrel; childish glee filled him when he read the bold words **DOG WASTE STATION**. Caught up in the excitement of the moment, he hastily planted a kiss on Sami’s cheek and rushed over towards the small bin. Holding his breath, he lifted the lid and tossed the unknown metalcore band’s merchandise into the void.

“Should we say some words?” Sami finally spoke up, still seeming bewildered from everything that had just transpired. Finn only laughed in response, giddy with the weight that felt as though it’d been lifted.


End file.
